


About Each Other

by sb_essebi



Series: Whouffaldi one-shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb_essebi/pseuds/sb_essebi
Summary: "Clara, I'm not your boyfriend.""Never thought you were."What they were thinking when they said those lines.





	About Each Other

"Clara, I'm not your boyfriend."

He says it firmly, even though not without regret. He has never been so explicit with a companion. Not once, not ever. He has always left the door open for them to enter his life, to take his love and rip his hearts into pieces. But not this time, no. This time heartbreak is so utterly certain that he can almost sense it lingering in the air. He has seen the look in her eyes, seen what she craves for: stopping time, rolling it back, rewinding the days back to when he was still her young, dashing loving Doctor.

Clara between everyone else, he has thought would understand, would know. But she doesn't see him. He knows it, he sees it, and it hurts. He's hurt and he won't deny it. He is willing to wait but now, in this moment, his world is falling into pieces and he just has to put a barrier between the two of them.

Besides, he doesn't want to be her boyfriend. Far from it. He's miles away from something so small and frivolous and human. He doesn't want to be her boyfriend, he wants to be her everything: but right here, right now, she's not able to give him that. Perhaps she never will.

 

* * *

 

"Never thought you were."

She answers simply, honestly. Of course she has never thought he was. They've flirted, joked, hugged, crossed almost every law about personal space, risked their lives for each other, but even though she has fancied him she has always seen it as a one-way thing. She has never seen his clumsy signs of affection as signs of love: after all, he was touchy-feely with everyone.

"Never said it was your mistake."

That sentence startles her and causes her to re-read every second of their time together, looking for any possible meaning besides the obvious one. That sentence leaves her confused, more confused than she already was, and Clara thinks she might just break. She knew regeneration, knew the theory, but what about the practice? How do you actually handle the fact that the most important person of your life has just changed not only in appearance but also in behaviour, way of thinking, view of the world? That's not something they teach you at school, and it's not something she feels ready to learn. Not now, at least, not like this, when she's still trying to embrace the thought that she'll never hear his voice again.

Then her phone rings and everything changes. She discovers she was wrong about hearing his voice again. Then, maybe, -just maybe- she was wrong about everything else too.


End file.
